In a Wavelength Division Multiplexed (WDM) optical communication node, optical connections are configured between a plurality of uni-wavelength ports and a plurality of multi-wavelength ports. In prior-art optical nodes, there was no visual indication of which uni-wavelength ports are connected to which multi-wavelength ports, thus leading to confusion and unintended disruptions in service during maintenance periods.